O M G is this button an alternate universinator
by Who am I. I am loved
Summary: Jess is staying round her friend Laurens house and is totally happy, but what happens when they press the little red button and get transported to an alternate universe... Twilight Universe. What are they gonna do when they know all is yet to come. RnR
1. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?

AN:Hi! it's me again with my latest adopted fic isn't it great :) Please take the time to review even if it is a 'you suck' but nice review are better than 'you sucks'. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-it's plot or it's character so bare in mind that any copyright infringement is not intended!!

* * *

Chapter 1-Peanut butter and jelly sandwich...?

"Lauren Jessica! What the hell are you doing in your fathers lab?!"

"Nothing mum, just showing Jess around," I called back rolling my eyes.

"Well get out now, your father hates you going in there." She shouted sternly, I sighed dramatically and turned to my friend hiding under the desk.

"It's okay Jess you can come stop hiding now. In fact, you could of stopped hiding when you saw I wasn't!" Jess rolled out from under the desk.

"has your mum gone to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, smothered with ham and beef." I said sarcastically as my mum is vegetarian. "Honestly, you really are dippy sometimes Jessie-lee!"

Jess laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her, she just does dippy things to make me less serious about things. Good hyperactive Jess, the perfect antidote to seriousitus.

"We'll go back down when my parents are out," I promised. Jess looked at me gleefully. After all we had all night to do whatever we wanted.

XoXoXo

As we sat in my room waiting until seven, we talked about our deepest obsession-Twilight and our recent depression-Breaking Dawn.

"Lauren Mallory is an insult to all Lauren's all over the world the bitch!" I moaned indignant.

"You think you've got it bad? All I have is Jessica the two faced slut, I mean at least Lauren is a bitch extraordinaire. She's my idol." Jess countered giggling.

"Well, actually I think I've won! I have both of their names!" I sighed dramatically.

"True," Jessie admitted. "I was trying to share your pain on the matter though." She said dramatically while wiping an imaginary tear from under her eye.

"Share my pain on this - Jacobs a pedophile! Oh poor Bella, Edward and most deserving of our sympathy poor Reneseme." I groaned at the though. Yuck. This statement seemed to get Jessie into a blind fury... I could feel a 'Stephenie Meyer is such a stupid horrid book ruining woman' rant coming on.

"Oh My Gosh, don't get me started," Jess said, whoops, to late I thought you've already started! "I mean ew, yuckie whats he gonna do to poor Nessie (who may I add shouldn't even exist) I mean he's already lusting over her and she's only a baby... And Bella getting pregnant! Stephenie said vampires couldn't reproduce. I mean how STUPID. I can sum up everything that happens in a couple of sentences. Bella gets married, Bella goes on honeymoon has sex and becomes a sex addict. Bella gets pregnant. Bella has a baby, Jacob imprints on said baby. The Volturi come to kill Nessie, only one person it's so stupid and... Whoops sorry I'm starting to rant aren't I" She said running out of steam. I nodded sadly with a smile on my face. Gotta love Jessie so opinionated!

"You know what I think," I asked, Jess shook her head. "I think Jacob lovers will probabley wage war on Jacob haters." I said with dark hopefulness, I'd love to show Jacob haters just what I though of Jacob Black.

"I can't say I will have anything to do with that war," Jess said with ultimate seriousness. I'm sure one of my eyes started bulging.

"WHAT! I thought you hated Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"I do, and so does Alice." She said. I couldn't see where this was going...

"What does that have to do with it?!!"

"Everything. For you see I am team jasper in skinny jeans and while Alice is off in the war against Jacob lovers I will be in Switzerland making out with Jasper." She finished her resolve breaking and a quiet laugh bursting through her lips. She set her face in serious mode as I started laughing at her. "I'm deadly serious." She finished before burying her head in a pillow. I could hear muffled laughs. I smiled lightly, there was a reason Jess was my best friend. This was precisely it.

Suddenly I heard the door slam.

"And now." I said grinning at Jess, "To the lab!"

* * *

Hey all, this is another adopted fic that I had to edit a lot but I think it's cool. So please read and review :)


	2. This is so very wrong, do I have a fever

AN:Hi! it's me again with my latest adopted fic isn't it great :) Please take the time to review even if it is a 'you suck' but nice review are better than 'you sucks'. LOL

p.s. Jess and Lauren aren't mean Jess and Lauren, they're just your normal average humans living in England!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-it's plot or it's character so bare in mind that any copyright infringement is not intended!!

* * *

Chapter 2-This is so very wrong, do I have a fever?

Jessie pov

"Lauren," I said quietly.

"Yes Jessie." Lauren asked quietly and patiently.

"If there's a red button can I press it?!" I asked excitedly wondering at all the possibility's.

"It depends," She answered. I furrowed my brow.

"Depends on what." I said looking at her with a gaze full of curiosity.

"It depends if I get there first!" She said as she started running down the stairs. Ha cheat.

I ran in front of her and paused when I got to the lab door. "Lauren are you sure this is perfectly safe?"

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course Jess, it's not as if my dad keeps well trained giant venomous guard spiders in there!"

"Hmm that would be Ron Weasley's biggest nightmare." I said in a thoughtful tone. I shrugged " lets go then slow poke." I said as I threw open the door and skipped into the room. I paused as I got through the door and was at the top of the stairs looked at Lauren then bounced down the stairs. I was at the bottom before Lauren was even on the top step.

"Hurry up slow poke. Run Lauren, run!" I cheered. Lauren looked at me and laughed.

"Whatever loser," was her not so witty comeback.

I pretended to wipe away a tear. "Oh My Gosh bolly wop (lolly pop) you soooo mean I gonna go tell Mommy."

Lauren shrugged. "Fine you go tell Mommy, I'll look at all the cool stuff down here."

She then ran down the steps into the well lit lab. The room was completely white, it had a few machines with blinking lights in it and a giant hole in the wall. Extremely complicated machinery was scattered across the room, but only one drew my eye. A huge machine in the corner with a little red button. I glanced at Lauren, she seemed to be staring at it too. We walked slowly towards it as if in a trance and stopped just in front of it.

"Lauren what is that?" I asked enthusiastically. Lauren didn't respond she was still staring at the machine. "Boo!" I screamed in her ear, she jumped so high it was hilarious. When she finally recovered from her fright I repeated my question.

"I don't really know," She answered glancing at it briefly.

"Should we find out?" I asked.

"Hm,"she responded. "It could be a very irresponsible thing to do and could create well trained giant venomous guard spiders , or it could just poop out rabbits. Either way, it's bound to be interesting." Lauren said as she accidentally leaned on the button. "Hmm to push or not to push _that _is the question.."

"Uh Lauren, I think the answer might be to push, cause you just leaned on the little red button." I said in a sing song voice.

"Oh shit," muttered Lauren.

"No, it's absolutely fabulous. I've always wanted a well trained giant venomous guard spider." I said in a falsely cheery voice when all I was thinking in my head is, oh my gosh we're gonna be in sooo much trouble. I'll never be allowed around again.

I suddenly felt a strange pulling towards the hole in the wall. I'm not sure what it felt like to be sucked into a black hole but if I did I guess it would feel kinda like this. It felt like every cell in my body was being pulled in different directions and a huge blackness was surrounding me. I heard a weird popping noise and suddenly Lauren and I were standing in the middle of a park.

"Uh where are we?" Lauren asked while putting her hand to her head like she does when she has a headache. I quickly glanced around and got the answer she was looking for.

"Hmm, I'd say a park."

"Nah you don't say," She snapped.

"A park in the Twilight Universe."

"What, how do you know?"

"Well the fact that Jacob is over there looking for someone to imprint on is as dead a giveaway as a welcome sign."

"Oh My Gosh, this is so cool." She replied.

"I kno-" I trailed off, I had just seen the devil reincarnate. "O M E is that Jade King?" I asked.

Laurens eyes followed mine and she looked at what I was looking at. "Flipping hell, it is how the hell did this happen." Lauren practically screamed while looking upon the scene that was unfolding before our very eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned he's imprinting on the tramp. Lord help us this is wrong, so very wrong. Do I have a fever?" I said theatrically putting my hand on my forehead.

"Shit, he's taking her in the car. Oh and now they're driving off in the Vanquish!" She muttered.

I snapped I couldn't take it anymore. "Great so now we're stranded in a strange county, never mind a strange Universe. WITH NO PLACE TO GO! Don't we have all the luck.

* * *

Hey, second chapters up so please, please PLEASE review.


	3. Manboy

AN:Hi! it's me again with my latest adopted fic isn't it great :) Please take the time to review even if it is a 'you suck' but nice review are better than 'you sucks'. LOL

p.s. Jess and Lauren aren't mean Jess and Lauren, they're just your normal average humans living in England!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-it's plot or it's character so bare in mind that any copyright infringement is not intended!!

* * *

Chapter 3-Was it a boy or a man, let's call him a man-boy

"Uh oh," I said as I came out of my trance. I glanced at Jess she looked ready to kill someone. I must have missed something. The realisation started spreading across my face.

"What?" Jess asked concerned and obviously oblivious to the predicament we were in.

"Uh we have no transport, no idea where we are, or where the Cullen's are or how to get back!" This is about the time when Jess would normally pipe up and say something dippy like 'I know they live in a mansion.' to lighten the situation. I looked at her expectantly but she just glared at me.

"Oh for the love of cheese and rice I just said that, but you seem to think I'm oblivious to every situation we're in! NO ONE EVER LISTENS. Well to me at least." She gave me evils that I've never been given before, I mean if looks could kill everyone in the park would be dead from the force of hate in that look. I opened my mouth to speak when all of a sudden my whole body was filled with aches and I felt totally run down.

Jessie, who knows me better than noticed the change in me and just as I was about to collapse she grabbed me by the hand and eased me onto the bench. "Oh gosh Lauren are you OK I really shouldn't of shouted it's just this whole bloody situation." She glanced around for help and her eyes settled on someone. I followed her gaze and was surprised at what I found.

It was a boy, or was it a man? For at first glance you'd think that his size could only be that of a man, but his gangly size and boyish grin gave it away. Although that is not what caught my attention, no what caught my attention was the way he was looking at me. It was like, I don't know Jessie talking about god with a look in her eyes of love and blind faith. Or a man who's been blind for his whole life and See's everything for the first time and takes everything for fear he'll never see again. The man-boy was looking at me like I was the most beautiful and perfect thing he had ever seen. Shit.

He imprinted on me, I thought in shock. I had to admit that I could feel the pull. I should have seen the boy was a werewolf, Jessie had. We really don't give her enough credit. She noticed the unnatural height, the russet skin, the cut off jeans and the sheer gorgeousness of him. He looked just like Jacob, just younger and hotter.

Holding his gaze I leaned over to Jessie and whispered. "Call me crazy..."

"Your crazy." She replied immediately still watching me cautiously.

I rolled my eyes. "You know the werewolf you looked at,"

"Yeahhh..."

"Well the lo-"

"Yeah, I noticed. He imprinted on you!" She said smiling knowingly. "Lucky cow," she murmured.

He was looking at us, well mainly me, curiously. He must of been wondering what we were saying. Jessie turned to him cocked her head to the side and beckoned him. For once I hated the reason that my friend was purely gorgeous. She didn't realise that every more she made turned guys on. When he got closer something obviously clicked in her, she looked excited and much to my chagrin she murmured "Seth" In a totally sexy whisper. I wish I had her voice.

The werewolf, the one she called Seth cocked his head and walked over to us like an obedient puppy.

"How do you know that's Seth?" I hissed questioningly.

She gave me a look like I was an idiot. "He's a young werewolf that looks like Jacob and I am a Twilight fan. Duh La Wa think!" I looked at the werewolf boy that was almost upon us she was right, again. She really did have the upper hand in this Universe.

"Your right, again." I murmured before laying my head against her cool skin... Wait cool skin! Her skins always been so warm that we all called her a werewolf in our Universe. Whats going on here? I pushed the thought out of my head as Seth stopped in front of us. Looking at me like he felt useless. I guess he wanted to help me. I glanced into his green eyes and suddenly everything felt to real, to sharp... To impossible. I had never had intimate feelings and I wasn't sure if I was ready to start.

"Can I help you?" He said addressing me more than Jessie. I put my head down, now I felt like an idiot my cheeks flushed red. He laughed quietly.

"Oi lover boy, I know you'd love to stare at my friend all day but we really need your help." Jess said. He glanced at her and then looked at me intently again. Jess sighed, "Is your name Seth Clearwater, are you a werewolf and I have to ask the obvious but just as a confirmation, did you imprint on my friend."

His head shot up and suddenly his gaze was on my friend. "H-how did you know those things?" He asked.

"Look," Jess said commandingly, she really would make a good leader. "We can't talk right now, my friends 'ill' at the moment and I can only guess whats happening to her so please please tell me you have a car and can drive us to the Cullen mansion."

"I have a ride, yes. But are you friends of the Cullen's?" Seth asked.

"No, but we come baring a waring." she said. "Now get us to your ride." He simply nodded. Damn that girl was demanding.

She scooped me up in her arms and I wondered briefly how she could lift me. But this was Jessie we're talking about. She's amazing.

"I'm glad you know what I am. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to tell a random stranger you have a unique Wolfy connection with them." I simply nodded and smiled as Jessie placed me in the car. I have to say I'm liking this new Universe more and more.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
